dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 3 : Diamagic Theory
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth . Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama , memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth . Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya ... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti ! Chara Pict : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Pengenalan Tokoh (Yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : Kevin Tatsumi : LV. 15 Magic : - Weapon : Pair of glove Trait : Super Speed , Instinct Ket. : bercita - cita untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth , sifatnya eksentrik dan sok cool Arzcah Rizq Connel : LV. 14 Magic : S. Imbuing Magic Weapon : Murasame Trait : Speedy Slash , Deep Cut Ket. : memiliki ambisi untuk membunuh seorang pria , suka melontarkan lawakan yang dianggapnya lucu Acil Jallaludin : LV. ??? (Level Sealer) Magic : S. Sonar Magic Weapon : Great Sword Trait : Enchanced Power Ket. : mantan penambang sungan missisipi , bertarung dengan tekad ingin menjadi yang terkuat , tetapi sebenarnya ??? Setelah meninggalkan Mad Dog Town , Kevin ... Arz , bersama dengan "Pak tua" Acil pergi ke tujuan berikutnya dengan mengikuti arah kompas dan peta mereka . Ditengah perjalanan menyusuri padang rumput agar bisa sampai ke tujuan ... mereka mendapati sebuah objek aneh mengapung di udara Objek itu berupa batu mineral berwarna biru langit , terpancarkan energi sihir dalam kapasitas medium dari dalamnya , Kevin mendekatinya ... Kevin : apa ini ... ? *menyentuh batu itu Acil : Itu DIAMAGIC ... Kevin : DIAMAGIC ? Acil : kau belum pernah lihat ? Kevin : di desa kami penggunaan sihir oleh amatir tak diperbolehkan , hanya Mastahku dan Astella yang diperbolehkan memakainya ... soalnya ayah astrella kan kepala desa Acil : begitu , jadi desamu adalah desa tersembunyi dibalik gunung ... Arz : oh , aku sering melihat batu ini ... tapi tak tahu benar fungsinya . Di Zepon kami menggunakan sumber energi lain , bukan batu ini Acil : DIAMAGIC adalah batu mineral hasil tambang yang merupakan medium energi sihir , ada 12 macam DIAMAGIC ... mereka berisi 12 sihir umum , yaitu normal magic (Magic) ... tak ada DIAMAGIC yang mampu menampung energi special magic (S. Magic) , api , air , batu , petir , angin , kegelapan , cahaya , strenghening , weakening , haste , slow , physic blow / neutral . DIAMAGIC juga sering digunakan untuk keperluan sehari-hari seperti Flame DIAMAGIC untuk memasak dll ... bahkan DIAMAGIC bisa digunakan untuk membangun atau menciptakan sesuatu . Singkatnya DIAMAGIC adalah salah satu Resources yang utama di Earth Kevin : souka ... Arz : be-begitu ya *pura-pura ngerti , pak tua satu ini banyak pengalaman ya Acil : pastinya , hamba hanyalah tetua yang tak luput dari kesalahan . maafkan hamba kalau ternyata info itu salah nak *jrennng (memainkan ukulelenya) Kevin : tapi kenapa DIAMAGIC ini ada disini ? lho ada banyak lagi !? *kaget Arz : arah tercecernya menuju kearah yang sama dengan tujuan kita Kevin : ayo kita punguti DIAMAGIC ini sampai ke tujuan ! *semangat 45 #PLAKS Sesampainya di kota yang dituju , disitu pula cecerannya berhenti ... Kevin menyimpan semua DIAMAGIC yang tercecer itu di "Dimension Pocket" Arz . Lalu ia melihat kesekelilingnya ... kota ini penuh gedung pencakar langit , gedung teater , dan gedung-gedung besar lainnya ! ini adalah New Bort Town ! Kevin : sugee ... kota ini besar sekali ! *kagum Arz : ng ? *bruk (ditubruk preman) Preman : pakai mata kalau jalan Nigga' ! Arz : keparat , padahal aku yang ditubruk -_- *kesal Kevin : biarkan saja ... mungkin itu ada hikmahnya Arz : ya hikmahnya syukur aku tak ditubruk mobil #plaks , aku haus ~ *meraba-raba kantungnya ... lho , lho ? kok jadi kantung biasa !? mana Dimension Pocket - ku ! pasti preman itu tadi mengambilnya 0_0 ! Kevin : WTF !? ayo kita kejar ! Acil : terlambat -_- dia sudah jauh , sekarang tak ada satupun dari kita yg punya Dimension Pocket ... bagaimana kita akan menyimpan barang-barang ? Arz : da hell with my luck !? Si preman pencuri tadi berlari dengan cepat sampai Kevin dkk tak bisa menemukannya , lalu dia istirahat dan ingin menikmati hasil rampokannya di sebuah bar kecil Preman : hehehe , saatnya menikmati hasil rampokan *memeriksa Dimension Pocket , lha ? isinya cuma DIAMAGIC !? What the hell is this shit !!! *mengeluarkan semua DIAMAGIC dari Dimension Pocket lalu melempar Dimension Pocket itu sampai hancur ??? : ng ? DIAMAGIC ... ? *krauk krauk munch munch (berhenti makan) Preman : kau mau dude ? silahkan ambil saja bray ??? : baunya , baunya sama seperti DIAMAGIC yang baru saja kubeli pagi ini di desa persimpangan "Toronto" . Pantas saja DIAMAGIC-ku berkurang banyak saat sampai kesini ... rupanya ada pencuri kecil *bangkit dari tempat duduk Preman: a-apa ? bukan aku yang mencurinya !!! *panik ??? : jangan banyak omong ! *kraus (memakan satu Water DIAMAGIC) Preman : kau !? bagaimana bisa memakan DIAMAGIC 0_0 !? ??? : W.D (Water DIAMAGIC) Breath : HYDRO PRESSURE !!! *druashhhhhhhhhhhhhh (mengeluarkan pusaran air horizontal kearah sang preman , jurus itu berhasil menghancurkan 4 rumah didepannya beserta si preman) Sang preman terpental akibat pusaran air dan kehilangan kesadaran , sedangkan ??? yang sudah mengumpulkan DIAMAGIC-nya yang dikirnya dicuri segera pergi dari bar untuk melakukan sesuatu ... ??? : *melihat kantung DIAMAGIC-nya , lho ternyata kantungku bolong ... jadi dia hanya mengumpulkan ceceran bukan mencuri langsung , Giriririririririri *tertawa khas Warga kota : dia , bukannya dia adalah si pemakan DIAMAGIC yang didesas-desuskan ? kata orang dia pernah mengamuk karena DIAMAGIC-nya dihancurkan lalu menghancurkan satu kota ... ia adalah Rahandi "Diamagic Eater" salah satu dari DARK MATTERS ! Rahandi : saatnya berburu mangsa *mengelap sisa-sisa DIAMAGIC di bibirnya #DOOOONG Disisi Kevin dkk , Kevin telah membooking Inn lalu mereka keluar saat malam hari (Acil jaga kamar) , disaat mereka sedang santai-santainya jalan-jalan tiba-tiba mereka dicegat oleh 3 preman ... Preman A : Oi ada uang nggak ? Kevin : untuk apa ? Preman B : banyak nanya lu , kasi aja udah *mengintimidasi Kevin Preman A : kalau mau selamat di kota ini , lu lu pada harus nurut ama kita-kita ini ... Arz : palamu botak pakai konde ! #PLAKS Preman C : be be beh , udah melawan ni namanya ... hajar boy ! *hendak menghantam Kevin dan Arz ??? : hentikan !!! *berteriak Preman C : siapa !? Tiba-tiba ada suara yang datang dari atas atap bangunan , mata semuanya tertuju ke siluet misterius itu ??? : 1 ! MEMBASMI ALGOJO PERATURAN DUNIA ! 2 ! MENJAGA KESEIMBANGAN DAN KETERATURAN DUNIA ! 3 ! MEMBELA PERDAMAIAN DAN KEADILAN DUNIA ! Preman C : kami tanya siapa kau !? ??? : aku ? aku adalah budak kebenaran ... orang-orang menyebutku "Eiyuu no Ranger" ! namaku adalah POWER D RANGER ! #DOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction